Identity Crisis
by trigger12
Summary: All seems normal, but it never is, espesially when aliens disguised as kats are all over the place! Thanks ulyferal for being my beta!
1. Chapter 1

The morning was not going as most previous mornings had before it. This morning, the enforcers had their paws full trying to handle a very different kind of threat. A threat that was hidden from plain sight. The enforcers had a secret they didn't want known and the SWAT Kats knew what it was so the enforcers viewed the SWAT Kats as a threat that had to be managed quickly and quietly.

What could the SWAT Kats know that had the enforcers gunning for them (or gunning for them more than usual)? The SWAT Kats were trying to release the damning information on the enforcers to the public. They needed the katizens of Megakat City to know there was a dangerous threat to them by the enforcers. So how did this happen?

Well it all began on a quiet morning, unlike this one.......

7:01 a.m., The Salvage Yard……

Jake was up and about early as usual with Chance, yawning and barely getting moving just after him. Jake started making breakfast and noted a food run was needed.

"We're getting low on food stuffs, Chance." Jake said to his still sleepy partner as he opted for a bowl of cereal.

"I guess I better go into town and do some shopping then. What do we need?" Chance asked, stifling a yawn and deciding to wait on breakfast himself.

"Oh, just about everything." His friend smirked. "I'll open the garage and get started while you're gone."

"Okay, I'll try not to take too long." The tabby said, putting his jacket on and pulling out his keys.

Jake snorted in amusement. "You can try but I don't think I'll see you until lunch." He said dryly.

"Ha Ha! Very funny!" Chance snorted then walked down the stairs and out through the garage door.

The tabby climbed in the cab of the tow truck and headed into the city. Arriving at the market, he parked and strolled through the door. He snagged a shopping cart and headed down an aisle. A pair of sunglasses laying on the floor caught his eye.

Frowning, he paused and picked them up, wondering where they could have come from. Shrugging, he put them in his pocket then forgot about them.

He would find out later that he should have just left them alone.

_

* * *

_

I told you guys id update!!! This story was inspired while watching: THEY LIVE Starring Roddy Piper and Kieth David. Its going to have a few twists, so its not entirly going to be like the movie! And I'm putting this as T, incase i get a doity idea, but I'm avoiding the temptation.....

_For now......_


	2. Chapter 2

Chance exited the store, putting two very large bags of groceries into the backseat of his truck. As he climbed aboard, he settled the pair of sunglasses he'd found on his face. He froze half in, half out of his truck as the view before his eyes went black and white like a 1950's TV show.

Shaking his head violently, he whipped the glasses off and everything was immediately normal again. He blinked his eyes for a moment in confusion.

'What the hell?' He wondered.

He looked at the sunglasses. They looked perfectly ordinary. He stepped completely out of his truck and stood beside it. He raised the sunglasses and put them on again.

And again things went to black and white. He slowly looked around and noted a billboard nearby. It said 'BUY' on it. He took the glasses off and the sign actually had a movie advertisement on it. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. 'What was going on?'

Gritting his teeth, Chance locked his truck, put the sunglasses back on then set off walking down the street. As he looked around he noted more of the demented billboards saying odd things like, 'SLEEP' and 'OBEY'.

At this point, he was totally creeped out and the more he saw the more scared he became. He stopped at a comic book store and checked out some of the titles. The pages were all white and said things like; 'NO INDEPENDENT THOUGHT', 'DO NOT QUESTION AUTHORITY' and even one that said 'NO IMAGINATION.'

His fur rose as he became more and more upset. Suddenly a voice piped up practically on top of him. He jumped a little and turned his head toward the voice.

"What's your problem?" It asked.

Chance could only gape in shock. What he saw through the glasses wasn't a Kat. What stood there looked like an upright lizard with horns and red eyes looking at him suspiciously.

"Well, what's your problem?" It spoke again.

Swallowing hard, the tabby just shook his head. The creepy thing shrugged its shoulders and ignored him as it moved forward, picked up a comic then reached into its pocket to pay. As it passed the money over, Chance could see the bills said 'This is your God.' on them.

Truly shaken, Chance put the comic down he'd picked up and quickly moved off. As he walked back to his truck, he saw more of these lizard beings.

'What are they? What are they doing here?' His troubled mind asked as he reached his truck and climbed in. Only then did he remove the weird sunglasses and looked back at the lizard beings which now looked like perfectly ordinary Kats going about their business.

'I need to get home....now!' He thought blearily, starting the engine and driving as fast as he could for the salvage yard.

When he reached home and parked, he climbed out of the truck, grabbed the groceries and slowly walked into the garage. Jake was sitting at the desk in their mini office doing paperwork and looked up as Chance came in. His smile turned to a troubled frown when he noticed the look of shock and upset on his friend's face.

"Chance......buddy.....what happened?" He asked carefully. "Are you okay?"

The tabby walked on by carrying the groceries without a word. He went on up to the kitchen with Jake on his heels. The smaller Kat watched as his friend put things away like an automaton. Finished with his task, Chance slowly turned to the cinnamon tom.

"Buddy, I think I need a nap. I need to think a bit too..." He said shakily, putting the sunglasses on the counter and heading toward his room.

"Chance.....talk to me!" Jake called out, now truly afraid for his friend.

The tabby paused only briefly and looked back at Jake. "I can't.....not right now." He said tightly then continued on to his room and vanished behind its door.

Jake stood there in the hall staring after his friend in dismay. 'What the heck happened?' He wondered in concern.


End file.
